herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson is the main protagonist of the television series, The Amazing World of Gumball. He is student a that attends Elmore High School along with his brother, Darwin, and his sister, Anias. He has a major crush on Penny, an antlered peanut. She has a crush on him too, but both have trouble expressing thier feelings to each other. At times, he causes trouble, but then later learns from his mistakes. Defeated/Deceased Enemies *''Tina'' on the episde The Mustache he eat all the protein supplements and During School Gym, Miss Simian announces that they're going to play dodgeball, which Gumball can't stand. Tina comes over to Gumball and remarks that's he's going to get pummeled, which he does unfortunately. After almost being hit with a bowling ball, Gumball decides he has had enough, as his arms begin to grow to massive proportions, his body becomes ripped, and the mustaches grow back. He throws a dodgeball with terrifying strength, which hits Tina and causes her to crash through the wall. *''Tobias'' on the episode The Knight he kick his belly to save Penny from Penny's dad's car. *''Virus'' on the same name episode he stomped to save the world. *''Bomb Guy'' on the episode The Lesson The 3 escapees goes up to the rooftop inside the vent, but finds themselves stuck as the rooftop vent cannot be opened. Gumball then angers Bomb Guy, causing his fuse to go off without him knowing, and they escape down in time for Bomb Guy to go off and explode the vent. His last words are "Well played." The Duo Finaly escape the School. *''William'' on the episode The Voice Gumball hits William with a tennis racket, knocking him out of a window. Trivia *He and Darwin are similiar to Mordecai and/or Rigby. *He might be inspired by Phineas Flynn from Disney's "Phineas and Ferb". Here are similarities: #Both are titular heroes. #Both have luxuriant imagination. #Both live in suburban area. #Both are voiced by children. #Both have high-pitched voice. #Both have non-biological brother as best friend: Darwin and Ferb respectively. #Both have pet, who can swim: Darwin and Perry respectively. #Both have sisters, who are more mature, than themselves and are childish a bit: Anais and Candace respectively. #Both have hard working mothers: Nicole and Linda. #Both have very childish fathers, who are different from themselves: Richard and Lawrence. #Both have love interests, who are leaders and tomboys: Penny and Isabella. #Both have bully friends, who were their enemies: Tobias and Buford. #Both have very smart friends, whose names begin on "B": Bobert and Baljeet. #Both have few enemies. #Both sang "Gangnam Style" parody songs. #Both are dimwits and odd. #Both helped villains: Shop robber and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. #Both are leaders. #Both drives their sisters insane. Gallery ImagesCA3UB026.jpg imagesCAXTKKGF.jpg|Gumball giving a peace sign. imagesCA4KNKJY.jpg|Gumball in his promotional picture. Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Crossdressing Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Schoolboys Category:Video Gamer Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Saver Category:Pranksters Category:Troublemakers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Protectors Category:Sadistic Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Son of a Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes who break the fourth wall Category:The Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Egomaniacs Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroic Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Son of a Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Perverts Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Genius Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Idiots Category:Dimwit Category:Determinators Category:Pure of heart Category:Protagonist Category:Selfish Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Heroic Butt Monkey